In most cases people lounge for either recreation or therapy, whichever the case may be proper lower body support is necessary. Consumers need to elevate their lower extremities for recreational and therapeutic needs when lounging both indoors and outdoors. Lounging in a semi-upright position without proper leg and foot support can cause various physical strains. It is accordingly an object of the present device to greatly increase the comfort of the consumer while adding lightweight and portable features that will result in the multi-positioning use of this device. Known devices for positioning include but are not limited to variations of supportive pillows of soft or in some cases beaded filling or memory foam wedges that do not provide the firm support surface, mobility, cost-efficiency and durability of this particular device.
Some known devices are larger foam wedges providing only one angle of elevation without the ability to move easily into different areas. There are wedges that are used strictly in medical professions for supporting the lower extremities or inclined mattresses—which are too expensive for the average consumer. This device has multiple positioning for the consumer due to its right angle triangle construction. The support of the leg and feet elevator relieves strain from the lower extremities when left hanging downward from lounging in a semi-upright position. Lounging in a semi-upright position can be less restrictive, comfortable and even prevent poor blood circulation to the legs when lying flat if the leg and feet elevator is applied.
Yet other known devices for lounging are recommended for use in one area or another, they are not portable and cannot be taken with you. What is commonly used in the home to position consumers in a lounging position are pillows and rolled up blankets to prop up the consumers leg and feet on flat or elevated mattresses or in non-adjustable seats.
In view of the foregoing, when in a semi-upright or flat position a device is needed for the support and comfortable positioning of the consumers leg and feet for recreational and therapeutic purposes. A device is also needed for the positioning of a consumer's leg and feet that will alleviate poor circulation, strains and pains of lounging in uncomfortable, unsupportive and unstable positions. This device is safe, portable, easy to use, lightweight and effective for therapeutic needs. It would further be desirable if the device also provides safe, easy, effective, accessible and comfortable positioning of the consumer's lower body, to facilitate effective air exchange and support for the leg and feet.